From Bad to Worse
by DeidaraRocks
Summary: I, Raikou Maer, have been transported to the world of Naruto, more specifically, the Akatsuki base...how bad could it be? Rated T for excessive language and the violence. OC
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, no matter how much I want to! I do own Raikou (mainly), Kimi, Luna, and Maya (small parts). **

"Raikou! Heads up!" Kimi shouted as a baseball flew towards my head. I reached up and grabbed it without taking my eyes off my book. As I threw it back, I closed my book.

"I'm done, I'll see you at home Maya!" I waved to my sister and two friends, Kimi and Luna.

As I started to walk back home, I heard the three start to play again. I was never in to baseball, or any sport for that matter; unless you counted Naruto (or any anime/manga) RPG, fighting with my sister and reading.

Watching the crosswalk sign, I waited until the little white person came up and showed "walk" before I started to cross the street. It was too late, however, when I heard the car horn blaring towards me. I looked to my right and stared into the front end of an SUV, and it kept getting closer. I tried to dodge, but tripped and hit the pavement right as the car was a few feet away. I felt searing pain as the world faded into black, people screaming all around.

XXXXXXX

"Do you think she's dead?" a voice asked.

"No, she's still breathing, un." Another voice replied.

_Un?! Only Deidara says un! Where the hell am I?!_ I screamed inwardly.

"Hey! Guys, has she woken up yet?"

"No, Kakuzu, she's still out cold."

_Kakuzu?! Am I really in the Akatsuki? Agh! Wake up, Raikou!_ I desperately tried to open my mouth and yell at them.

"If she's not awake in an hour, can I sacrifice her?"

_Now that was Hidan._

"**She looks tasty,"** another stated, "Can I eat her?"

_That was definitely Zetsu, great…_

"No, guys, Leader needs her alive!" another voice snapped.

_Wow, how many Akatsuki members are here?_

"Well have we even figured out where she came from or what she was doing in the forest?"

"Not yet, un. But Leader and Konan are trying to figure out. They should be able to ask her when she wakes up." Deidara replied.

_Okay, can I please wake up now?!_ I tried to force my eyes open. I groaned in pain, and rubbed my head.

"Speaking of waking." Someone snickered.

I finally opened my eyes to see an orange swirly mask in my face. I scrambled backwards on the couch I was on, only to fall off the arm of it, onto the ground, tumbling into someone. I started laughing and the Akatsuki members all stared at me awkwardly. I looked up at who I had run into to see that it was the black-haired, red-eyed ninja everyone knew.

My breath caught in my throat as looked up at the Uchiha. I didn't notice that I was staring at him until he cleared his throat and glared at me.

"Oh. S-sorry." I stuttered as I looked away

"Humph." was all that came out of his mouth.

I got up and looking around, I noticed everyone was staring at me. I could name them all. _Wow_, I thought, _they look exactly like in the manga._

I jumped on the couch and curled into a tight ball, trying to hide my face from everyone. They were all staring, their eyes unmoving. Even though I couldn't see any of them, I could feel their eyes bore into me. They probably were wondering why I was curled up in a ball on their couch. I only looked up when I heard footsteps going down the hall. I saw someone, not going, but coming, towards me. It was two some ones to be exact; a girl with a flower in her hair, and a man with dark orange hair and many piercings. _Pein and Konan, great, _I thought_, just great._

I got up into a sitting position and stared at them. Not backing away, or flinching, just staring straight at them as they looked down at me. Everyone was probably shocked that I could be doing this. It was intimidating, I have to say, he did scare me a little, but I had to be strong and show that I could make it through this.

"What is your business here?" Pein asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

_He's probably amazed too. _I smirked. "How should I know?" I replied; the smirk still plastered on my face.

"Are you lying to me, girl?" he was annoyed.

"No, I'm not. And I have a name you know." I spat back at him.

He paused, "Care to tell us then?"

"Hmmm…"I thought for a moment, "not really. But I know you're going to make me, aren't you?" he nodded; "Damn! Fine, its Rai-" I cut my self off, "I mean…ummm….Kaimu! Yeah it's Kaimu." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head. (A/N By the way, Kaimu means nothing. Literally, in Japanese, the word for nothing is kaimu!)

"Kaimu? Your name is Kaimu?" he asked, unbelieving.

I looked up at him again and slowly nodded pretending I was sad about it. Obviously, it didn't work, for he glared down at me and growled, "I know that's not your name; I can see it in your eyes." _Damn!_ I hung my head in defeat.

"I can kill you, you do know that, right?" he stated.

"Of course, I know that, Pein!" I clamped my hands over my mouth as I stared at him wide-eyed. _Shit! He hasn't told me his name yet!! _Pein eyed me cautiously. I clutched my knees to my chest and scooted as far into the back of the couch as I could.

"How do you know my name?" he glowered at me. When I didn't answer him, he shouted at me, "I said, 'How do you know my name'?!" Again, no answer. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off the couch, uncurling my little safety. He slammed me against the wall and glared at me. "Answer me! Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you come from? Who is behind all of this? Answer me!" he shot the questions at me, one after another. All the other Akatsuki members stared or backed away. But no matter who, even Itachi, was scared.

I knew he could kill me, but I couldn't let him. On some strange reflex, I punched him straight in the face. He had no time to react, for I slipped out of his loosened grasp and ran to the middle of the room. But I had no clue how to use any justus, for I was just transported here, but I felt something building up inside of me. Pein stared at me furious; everyone else was shocked. No one had probably ever hit him or stood up to him for that matter. I got in a fighting stance that I had been in once before. I would be ready if he tried to attack me.

As I looked up at Pein, he was smiling. _Wait, smiling? Why in the world is Pein smiling?_ Confusion washed over me. I dropped my arms just for an instant before pulling them back up, thinking it may be a trap.

He laughed, "I won't hurt you. But it's amazing; you actually got me distracted enough so you could hit me and get away. You are one of the few people to stand up to me! Hahahaha!"

I dropped my arms again, not bringing them back up. Why was he doing this? What did he want from me? Geez, this guy is more confusing than Naruto!

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if they were a little OOC, but please R&R!! Thanks!!**

**~Deidara **


	2. Chapter 2 Know too much?

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would already be dead. I only own my OCs.**

**Sorry it took so long to get my story back up! I had extreme writer's block, even when editing it, but its back again, so I am happy and I hope you all are too!**

**Thanks to Kuragari Rya, Meco45, reconix, sakura5554, Wander of Souls and Light, Yuti-Chan, and any others I may have forgotten!!! Sorry if your name was not on this list, I still give you thanks!! **

Recap: I was transported into the Naruto world, ended up in the Akatsuki HQ and just stood up to Pein. What will happen next?

I just stared at him. He smiled at me. The rest of the members were silent out of shock. When Pein moved towards me, I jumped back, still not totally trusting him. I glared at him, warning him not to come any closer, but of course, him being Pein, kept walking.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, and yet, you still don't trust me?" he slid forward a little more.

I was silent, but my face said it all. He moved forward and again, I moved back, almost to the wall. We kept this pattern going until, finally, I was cornered. I stared at him, now scared. I cowered under his stare until something popped into my mind and my vision went blank.

Words flashed in front of my eyes, letters jumbled together. It didn't make sense. Then hand signs, pictures, flashes, and other things blew across my vision. It all started to become clear. These were the jutsus that I supposedly knew in this place. How I knew them, I don't know. Then everything faded in a bright white light.

"What happened?" a deep voice asked. "Hey! I think she's waking up! Come on guys, move away from her; give her some room!"

I opened my eyes to see all the Akatsuki members surrounding me. I was on the ground in the same corner that Pein had trapped me in. I rubbed my head and sat up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Well, you were staring at Pein, and you just passed out." Tobi explained. "You muttered some things and you woke up after only a few minutes. Do you remember anything?"

I was silent for a moment, trying to recall everything. I got hit by an SUV, then I woke up here, got Pein mad at me, got cornered by him and then this little gig happened. "No, I remember everything." I mumbled.

"Fine, can you get up?" Pein asked.

"Yep," I chuckled as I got up.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara asked me first. They were all clearly confused.

"…Nothing." I snickered at their 'is-this-girl-on-crack' faces.

Zetsu eyed me suspiciously.** "I think she's lying." **The black side of his face whispered. "I think you're right." The white side agreed.

I smirked, "Wow, Zetsu, you're smart!" he looked at me the same way Pein did when I said his name.

"Okay, girl," Pein started, "Do you know us all, and if so, how?

"Yes I do, Pein, and I can't tell you how…sorry."

"Fine, girl, care to tell us," he scoffed.

"Fine, Leader, care to line up for me," I waved my hands in a gesture for them to line up in front of me, "And I can tell you more than just your names."

They all lined up and I walked in front of them, stopping by each one, giving a brief description. I started with Pein. "Pein, 'Mr. High and Mighty,' you are formerly from the Rain Village, you stand on the right thumb of the King of Hell Statue, the object you guys use to suck out the Bijuu from the hosts," I leaned in closer and whispered so no one else could hear, "And you aren't really the leader, you and Konan give information to Tobi, the true mastermind behind it all." His eyes widened and his face went pale as I walked to Deidara. "Hello Deidei, I mean Deidara. The Rock Village is going to miss having you around. You stand on the right index finger. You have mouths on your hands and one on your chest, all of which you use to make your clay explosions," I smiled, "Who's next? Konan, why do you have to be the only girl in this group? But you are also from the Rain village and stand on the right middle. You work alongside Pein."

I stopped in front of Itachi next. "Ah. I finally get to meet the infamous Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, is your stupid, annoying, idiot of a brother that you left back in the Leaf Village when you killed your family. Your position is the, uh, the right…ring finger. Yeah, that's it! And I think that's all," Zetsu was next, "Hello Mr. Cannibal Man Zetsu." I greeted him with a smile, "I can see why you left the Grass Village. They don't like you either. You are a giant Venus fly trap, as everyone can see. You have two halves of your body, one dark and one light. They argue constantly, and you are the only member that works alone. Also, you stand on the right pinky."

"AAH!" I fake screamed as I stepped in front of Kisame, "A shark out of water!" Then I slapped his arm and continued, "Nah, I'm just jokin' with ya, Kisame. You stand on the left ring finger. You came from the Mist Village and got partnered up with Mr. Weasel over there." I walked away, heading towards Kakuzu, "Hey, Kakuzu. How do you like being away from the Waterfall Village? You have what, like six hearts now? Your position is the left middle; with me around, I would keep that money of yours in a safe place…" He stared at me in shock, Hidan stood next to him. "Hello Hidan. How's The Hot Springs doing? Well, I guess you wouldn't know now, would you? But, anyways, you stand on the left index finger. Um, and you're immortal as long as you keep making stupid sacrifices. You also need to work on your language. But tell Jashin, I said hi, okay?" I just smiled as I walked onto Tobi. "Hey, Tobi! You are probably my favorite person in this place. You left the Leaf Village a while ago and then took Sasori's place when he was killed by Sakura and Chiyo. You stand on the left thumb and are partnered with Deidei." Then, once again, I leaned in, and whispered, "You really are the founder of the Leaf Village, the invincible immortal, also known as the only one to have mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan and the true leader of the Akatsuki ….Uchiha Madara."

Then I stepped back and looked down the row of them. It felt like I was the leader of them, and it was kind of cool, if I do say so myself. "I still can't figure out why all of you are here at the same time… but hey, I like it this way. When you aren't here, you are off doing missions in two man squads. And the Akatsuki's main goal is to gather all the Jinchuuriki hosts and extract their demons to basically rule the world. Alright, I guess that's it then, I'll be on my way." I grinned and turned toward the door. I grabbed my bag, and right when I reached out for the handle, as I suspected, a hand stopped me.

"Not so fast, girl." Pein growled at me.

**Okay, that's enough for now, readers! Sorry to leave you hangin', but I've gotta run, so I'll see ya next time! Thanks.**

**~Deidara**


	3. Chapter 3 Muffins

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it's took so long to update, guys!! I've had extreme writer's block and have been really busy with marching band and homework and all that stuff. But here it is!!**

Recap: Wee, I somehow came into the Akatsuki HQ and freaked everyone out, by showing that I knew everything about them…strange, but hilarious!

"Not so fast, girl." Pein growled at me.

I turned around slowly and put on a dramatic face. "What? You don't want me leaving now that you know that I know everything about you? Is that it? Or maybe it's some other reason…" I ended, smiling.

He glared at me, opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. He opened it again, and spoke, "No, girl, I want to see something."

"What? I don't have all day. I need to find a way to get back home…"

"I want to see how well you battle. Fight Deidara," he ordered.

I was shocked, "W-What?! I-I can't battle! I never have before!"

"What? You mean to say, that you've never fought anyone before?" he was clearly confused. By now, he had let go of my wrist.

"Uh, no, not really. You see, I'm not really from here…so I don't really know how to use jutsus…I _know _jutsus, just not how to use them…" I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"Hmmm, well that sure ruins it…" he thought for a moment before answering again, "Fine. You have four days. In that time, I want you to learn all the jutsus you know and how to use them without killing yourself. If you need any help, just ask, I will make sure they do not kill you, but if you try to run away, we will hunt you down. And depending on how far you get or what you are doing, we might just kill you."

I gulped. He sounded serious.

He then turned to the rest of the Akatsuki who were waiting amazingly patient, in the room. "You heard me; if she comes to you for help, give her some. If you do not help her, or try to do anything to her, you'll be answering to me. Is that clear?"

They all nodded and dispersed around the hideout. "Konan! Show her to her room!" she came bustling over.

"My room?" I asked.

"Of course, you didn't expect me to let you sleep in the woods, did you?" Pein sighed, a hint of kindness in his voice.

"Not really, but I would've been fine on the couch…"

"Nonsense! You may leave; I have business to attend to." He walked down the hallway before I could object.

As we were walking down the other hall, Konan started to speak to me, "You're lucky Pein let you live. He must see something in you." We stopped at a black wooden door. Inside, were a bed, dresser, a mirror and a shelf. A small closet was on the far wall of the small room. "My room is right across the hall from yours. If you need anything, come get me. And if I were you, I would leave the door locked at night, just to be on the safe side."

With that, she walked across the hall to her room. I opened my door and walked inside, locking it behind me. I wasn't surprised by the emptiness of the room, I wasn't expecting much, it's not like they're millionaires or anything; except maybe Kakuzu.

I set my bag down by the door, and without bothering to kick off my shoes. I lay down on the bed. Before going to sleep, my mind started racing with millions of questions.

_How the hell did I get into the Naruto world? What type of jutsus will I be able to use? Will I be able to summon anything? Why was Pein smiling? Why was he so nice? Will he kill me? What happens if I die here? Will I die back home too? Will I ever be able to get back home? What is everyone going to say? Is this a dream? This is an amazingly awesome dream, if it is. Will I be able to transform into anything? Like a shape-shifter. Or will I be like Naruto and have a spirit or demon inside of me? Do I have a lot of chakra? What would it feel like? Will I become a member of the Akatsuki? What is going on here?_

After questions with no answers seemed to finally end, I drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came all too quickly. I woke to loud noises outside my door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went over to the mirror. I looked different than I was used to. My shoulder-length jet black hair was now spiky and had dark blue tips. Instead of my blue eyes, they were silver with a few streaks of red in them. They looked sweet! I stared at them a little while longer before looking at the rest. I wore black ninja sandals, tan cargo pants, a black T-shirt with a gold wolf on it, and black, fingerless, fishnet gloves. I also realized I still had my necklace from back home on. It was black with a goldish brown line going throughout the middle. It's shaped like an S with a spiral bottom and a small connected top. _Wow! I love myself! I look awesome!_ (A/N: self-centered much?)

The noise outside drew my attention away from the mirror. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Hidan and Kakuzu were outside arguing. (A/N: Beware of Hidan's (and my) potty mouth…)

"Kakuzu! Why the hell are you down here? Leader told me to watch her today!"

"Yes he did. But he told me to wake her up; he doesn't want you to kill her." Kakuzu stated calmly.

"I won't kill the bitch! Leader told us not to!" he yelled.

"Leader also told you to shut your damn mouth." I put in. I decided to have my fun as long as he couldn't hurt me.

"Oh, he said no such thing!" Hidan retorted.

"Well he should have! You were yelling loud enough that the whole Fire Country could probably hear you! So just go into your shitty room, shut your damn mouth and leave me alone! When I need to leave, I might come get you!" I screamed in his face. I waited a few seconds, fuming, before screaming again, "Go! And don't call me a bitch again, you bastard!"

With one last glare, I turned heel and walked away from the two. Kakuzu was amused at his partner's shocked, angry face.

"She got you good Hi-" Kakuzu chuckled.

Hidan cut him off, "Shut the fuck up!" He then stormed into his room and slammed the door.

I had made my way into the couch room. I laughed as I sat down and heard Hidan cussing very loudly in his room. _Ooh! I'm gonna have __**so**__ much fun today! _I grinned evilly. _Going home will have to wait…I'm enjoying this too much! _ I took no notice to the figure walking into the room and kept chuckling at my thoughts. _Just you wait, Hidan, when I learn these jutsus, I'm gonna make you my first test dummy. I mean, you can't die and don't you like pain? Yeah, I like my plan._

"Um, if you're done…" the figure caught my attention. I turned my head to see Deidara sitting next to me on the couch.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah, what is it?" I blinked my eyes to get out of my ranting thoughts.

"Breakfast is waiting for you. Come on, I'll take you, un."

I stood up and followed him down another hallway. Many doors were closed along this passage.

"Oh yeah, un. Congratulations on your little performance with Hidan back there. He's pissed, un." Deidara smiled.

"You heard that?" I stopped in the middle of the hall.

"How could we not hear that, un? You were about as loud as he was," he replied.

"Oh…I guess I was. But, hey, it felt good! Especially since he can't do anything about it!" I smirked.

"Yet."

"Huh?"

"He can't do anything about it yet, un. He might be able to hurt you after a while, so I wouldn't try anything too bad, un." Deidara warned.

"Oh crap I hadn't thought about that…but thanks Deidei," I smiled, "You guys are a lot nicer than I thought you'd be, being criminals and missing-nins and all."

"Yeah, I guess so, come on, un."

We walked to a sliding door at the end of the hall. A warm smell drew me into the kitchen/ eating area.

"Oh! What're you making?" I bounced up to Konan.

"Whatever you want, we make our own breakfast." She pointed out.

I looked to the table. Itachi was drinking what looked like coffee. Kisame and Tobi had bagels. Deidara had just sat down with some toast. Zetsu had some fruit. Konan was making eggs. Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu weren't there yet.

"Oh. OK. Well let's see what you guys have." I started looking in the fridge. I pulled out a small carton of milk and then began to look through the cupboards. After a few, I almost gave up until I opened a small door and (insert hallelujah music here) gasped.

"Yes!" I cheered, gaining everyone's attention. Inside the cupboard were boxes of muffins. When I found the box labeled 'Chocolate chip' I literally squealed. I grabbed the whole box, snatched my milk and dragged a chair from the table to the corner by the door.

The Akatsuki were watching my every move, quite confused and curious (Kakuzu and Pein had come in, but Hidan was no where). I sat down, put the box on my lap and chugged my milk. I got up, hugging the muffin box to me, threw away the milk carton and sat back down.

I opened the box and sighed with joy. There were at least 40 individually wrapped muffins. I squealed again as I grabbed one out. I quickly closed the box and unwrapped the muffin.

I bit into it and I swear I died and went to heaven. It was so moist and the chunks of chocolate were huge. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

_**Everything**__ is better in Naruto!_

But my wonderful fantasy ended quickly as a hand grabbed my upper arm and, making me yelp, dragged me roughly off the chair. Then many things happened at once.

The muffin I had bit into flew over towards the table. The box fell out of my lap and exploded, sending muffins everywhere (luckily they were in plastic). The chair toppled over, squashing 5 or so muffins. And then there was me, being dragged out of the kitchen by none other than Hidan.

"MUFFFIIINNNSSS!!!!!!" I screamed as the door closed and hid the horrible sight from me. I dug my heels into the ground to try and slow him down. Then, I turned toward his hand that was holding my arm and bit down, hard.

He cussed and released me for an instant. He reached out to grab me again, but I was already in the kitchen.

As he entered, I stood in front of him with my arms outstretched and glared at him.

"This is all your fault! Until the end of my four days of training, I ban you from the kitchen!" I ordered him.

"What? Hey, you can't fuckin' do that!" Hidan screamed at me, "Can she do that, Leader?" He peered over my shoulder at Pein, who was trying not to laugh at what just happened.

"Well, I-" he started.

"Ah! Hold that thought, Pein," I stopped him. (A/N: Yes, I just did that, but wait! It gets better!) "Now Hidan, wait here, I need to have a little chat with the Leader."

"But what if I don't want to, dammit?!" he protested.

I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine and watched, amused, as he curled up into a heap on the floor. "Now STAY!" I told him.

"Now, Pein, can we talk out in the hall please? Kakuzu," I motioned to the cussing Jashinist, "watch him, make sure he stays there."

Out in the opposite hall, I stopped and whispered, "Please keep him out for at least breakfast! I don't want to have him cussing at me every morning. So please?"

"For breakfast only, but even though you know everything does NOT mean you can run things around here. I am still the leader," he scolded.

"Ah, ah aah! Tobi is the leader, not you. But I won't take your "job" or anything! Don't worry." I smiled and turned back to the kitchen door before turning around again and hugging him, "Thanks for banning Hidan!" Then I skipped through the door, leaving a VERY shocked Pein in the hall.

I walked over to the table and, pushing Tobi out of my way, grabbed my muffin. I then went over to the explosion of muffins and started to put them back in the box, humming while I did so.

In my head, I was quite aware of all the Akatsuki members (not including Pein) watching me, but outside, I showed no such awareness.

I left one muffin, as well as the one I was eating, to take with me later and put the rest of the box in the cupboard.

I walked over to the now standing (but still cussing) Hidan. I smiled at him. Kakuzu moved over to the table with the rest of the Akatsuki (Pein **still **wasn't there). I opened my mouth, as if to say something, but instead, bit my muffin.

That, my readers, is how the 'Great morning Battle of Silence with the Akatsuki' began. (A/N: I don't think the Akatsuki could ever be that silent, but it's so funny!) There were three groups/ sides.

First, there was me. I was just standing in front of Hidan, eating my muffin and smiling like an evil maniac. Then, there was Hidan. He was facing me, getting more and more annoyed by the second. Lastly, there were the rest of the Akatsuki members (Pein had **finally** come in from the hall). They were all at the table, waiting for the outcome and prepared to come in and stop us if fighting broke out.

After a few minutes, Hidan finally lost it, and snapped, "Dammit! What the hell did Leader say, bitch?!"

I sighed, "Two things: One, didn't I tell you not to call me a bitch? And two, you are hereby banned from the kitchen," he started to protest and some of the others stood up, "for breakfast hours only."

"Is it true, Leader? Did she really convince you to ban him?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, it is. Hidan is banned from breakfast," he stated.

"Oh yeah," I paused, "what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock, why?" Kisame informed me.

I gasped. "Oh crap! We're losing daylight, Hidan! I wanna get as much training in as possible! Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and bolted out of the kitchen. Unaware of how fast I was going and forgetting that I was still dragging Hidan, I ran to the outside door only to be yanked back by a very angry Jashinist.

I yelped and laded beside him on the ground, returning his angry look. He went to grab his scythe before going out the door.

"I'm your teacher today, remember? I'll lead the way to the field."

"Of course Hidan_-sensei_," I followed him out the door.

~back in the kitchen~

"She's _got_ to be bipolar or something," Kakuzu stated.

"She might just have an obsession," Konan pointed out.

"Or just likes torturing Hidan," Kisame laughed.

"She's different, that's for sure," Pein sighed.

"She might be a morning person," Tobi suggested.

"…Very strange," Itachi muttered.

"Odd," Zetsu started,** "and annoying."**

"I think it's amusing, un," Deidara chuckled.

~back to the training field~

"Wow! This place is awesome!" I stared at the trees and the large open space in front of us. A stream was to our right and a few small boulders here and there. The sun shone through the clouds and I smiled. "Let's get started!"

**OK. That is the longest chapter so far(only out of 3) but definitely the most funny! I love it! Don't ask where I got the whole idea for muffins or anything, I don't know, I was writing that while I was bored in study hall, so I decided to make Hidan the comic relief for the first few chapters. But don't worry, this won't be a crack fic, I just felt like adding this part in here. **

**So thanks for all you amazing readers, I love you all! *sends cyber hugs to all readers, reviewers, alerters, and anyone else* THANKS! :D Hopefully I'll update soon and you guys will get to see the OH SO FUN day that Hidan and I will have, WOOHOO! I can't wait. Talk to all of you soon!**

**~Deidara**


	4. Chapter 4 Training Begins

^:_:^ Pein

*^_^ Konan

^_\/ Deidara

(^)) Tobi

^x^ Hidan

^n^ Kakuzu

^/_\^ Itachi

=^_^= Kisame

**^-|**-^ Zetsu

**The amazing happiness of the Akatsuki! Hope you liked it, now onto the actual story!!! Lol**

Chapter 4- Training Day 1

"Okay, what d'you wanna start with?" Hidan started.

"No clue," I said to him, "I should probably start with activating my chakra, then some basic weaponry, then I'll probably work on taijutsu and I should probably learn a few basic jutsus. So this is just gonna be like training back home!" I observed, "Well, except for the jutsus and chakra. I can probably run faster and work longer here. And," I gasped, "I can use _real _swords!"

"You've never used a real sword before?" Hidan asked.

"Well, I've held them. I only used plastic and wooden swords, but I've used darts and throwing knives…those don't really count though. Hmm…I know a lot about the weapons and I know many ways to use them ,but, no, I've never actually used them," I went on, "But, hey, it can't hurt to try, right?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to heal you if you hurt yourself too fuckin' bad," he replied.

"Okay, I'll only need your help with a few things, so don't worry!" I reassured him, "How, how do you activate your chakra? I've heard how, just not really understood it."

"First put your hands in the tiger form, like this," I copied him, "Then, close your eyes and concentrate, you might wanna sit down for this."

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I could hear him moving around on the grass.

"Now, focus your mind. You should be able to feel an energy source somewhere in you, can you?" I nodded my head, "Good. Now concentrate on that energy source; find the center of it. Now, with you mind only, don't move a muscle, just try to reach toward the center of that energy. You should have to break through the outer layer that's covering the center and that will activate your chakra." He paused, "Yes. Exactly like that! Open your eyes." (A/N: I made all this up, by the way. Since no one in Naruto ever had to activate their chakra, I just came up with something to sound convincing)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blue glow disappearing from around me. That powerful force, now I know its my chakra, welled up inside of me. _So this is what chakra feels like! _I thought excitedly.

I stood up and swayed, before leaning (more like falling) against a nearby tree.

Hidan smiled, "Yeah it'll feel like that for a few seconds. You'll be fine after then. Good job."

I laughed as the dizziness went away. Hidan looked at me funny as I laughed again.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized a few things," I chuckled, I think that's the first time that I've ever seen you smile," I paused, "and also the longest you've ever gone without cussing!"

He stopped, thought back through it and then gasped, "Aw shit! You're right! Dammit!"

"Yay! I ran and hugged him. He looked down at me wide-eyed.

"What the fuck?"

Not breaking the hug, I smiled up at him, "That's the Hidan I know!" he smirked.

I laughed as I leaped away from him.

"Now how about showing me the basic jutsus, like clone and transformation. Then we can do some accuracy throwing with senbon, kunai and shuriken. After that, we can try walking up trees and on water," I listed, "Then we can break for lunch. After lunch, we can do more walking on water and up trees. And I'll probably do taijutsu till the end of the day. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a lot of shit in one day, though. You sure you don't wanna cut back on one or two things? Kisame won't be happy if you don't train tomorrow," he told me.

"Kisame's my sensei tomorrow?"

"Yep. Then Itachi and finally Deidara."

"Cool, but I'll be fine! This is probably going to be the easiest day of training!" I pointed out.

"How so?"

"Well, the other three days I'm gonna be working on my jutsus; that might end up killing me!"

"I guess so…well let's start with those jutsus," he beckoned me over, "Now watch me carefully. I'll show you twice, once slow, the other regular speed, OK?" I didn't answer, "OK?" he asked again; still no answer. "Dammit! Answer!"

"Huh? Sorry its just really weird…" I shook my head, "Oh nevermind, go on."

I nodded to him as he looked at me skeptically and watched as he placed his hands together and muttered, "Clone jutsu." I saw and felt the slight raise in his chakra. A small puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared, there were two Hidan's standing there.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so, you can do it regular now."

Before I knew it, there were three Hidans standing there, smirking .

"Great, just what I need, more Hidan!" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, just try it, dammit," he scoffed.

I placed my hands together and tried to channel some of my chakra out as I said, "Clone jutsu." I opened my eyes and frowned when I didn't see a clone. _Damn!_

"Try channeling a little more of your chakra to your hands, that might help."

"OK," I tried it again, "Clone jutsu!"

I heard a small 'poof' and opened me eyes. Beside me was a perfect copy of myself.

"Awesome!" I smiled as we high-fived.

"Nicely done, Now to the transformation jutsu. For this, build up your chakra inside of you and have the person's image in your mind. Like this," he made his clones disappear and in another puff of smoke, Kakuzu was standing there. He then went bake to Hidan.

"Now you try," he instructed.

I made my clone disappear and did as he had showed me. A few seconds later, Hidan appeared where I was standing.

"Hi, I'm Hidan. How are you today?" I said in a strange voice. I smiled as I transformed back into myself. "How was that?"

"Pretty good…could've done without the impersonation, that still needs work, but good job."

"Haha, yeah. Um, trees now?" I gestured.

"Yeah, sure. To do this, you-"

"Channel your chakra to your feet." I interrupted, "I know, I've learned…about it before."

"OK, go ahead then," he pointed to a very tall tree, "climb to the top of that one."

"But its HU-UGE!! That'll take forever to climb!" I yelled.

"Then I suggest you get started." He smiled evilly.

"Oh you're having fun with this, aren't you? Just wait, I'd planned on waiting to make you a test dummy only for practice, but no, I might have to start sooner! I hate you… I really, really hate you…" I grumbled, walking towards the tree. It was about a quarter of a mile away, so Hidan had to yell for me to hear him.

"I'll be watching you from here, so don't try any funny business; you're going to climb to the top and you're going to fuckin' like it! Got that, dammit?"

"Yeah! Now shut it already!"

I channeled the chakra to my feet and stepped onto the tree. After a few steps, I ended up back on the ground, in pain. "Ow, OK, I need more chakra."

I tried again, made it a little farther, but ended up falling again.

"Try running at first!" Hidan instructed.

I ran at the tree. Once I got as high as the lowest branch, I felt my feet slipping, so I grabbed onto the lowest branch before I could fall to the waiting ground.

_That's it! Go towards the branches until I can get the hang of climbing! Woohoo! You're so smart, Raikou!_

So that's what I did; I went to the next few branches until I had just the right amount of chakra to climb without them. I laughed out loud when I remembered the time when Kakashi was teaching Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

This was just like that episode, except I wasn't Team 7, I was being taught by an immortal idiot, and we weren't in the Land of Pastelliness (A/N: Known to you all as the Land of Waves. I Love this name!).

I snapped back to reality as a bunch of leaves hit my face. I lost my concentration for a fraction of a second and immediately reached out for a branch. All I could grab was a handful of twigs and inch thick sticks. Luckily, I noticed there was a large enough branch right below me, and I dropped down onto it.

"…Stupid leaves…" I mumbled.

Then, I realized why I all I got when I reached out was twigs and sticks; I was at the top of the tree. I gasped. I had made it to the top without much effort at all.

"Haha! I did it! I made it!" I jumped up and screamed, not noticing the cracking sound, "I got to the top! I-" the branch suddenly snapped and I was sent plummeting to the earth below. A flurry of cuss words flew out of my mouth as I desperately tried to grab the branches that were just out of my reach. I gave up, realizing that I wasn't going to get saved by the tree and that I was probably going to die in a few seconds. I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. I waited for the impact with the ground that was getting dangerously close.

I felt myself stop and squeezed my eyes, waiting for the pain. After about 10 seconds, when I felt nothing, I cautiously opened my eyes.

Hidan was looking down at me with worry and concern. I was in his arms, clutching his cloak (which I let go of immediately once I realized this).

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I struggled in his arms and went on, "Um… Hidan? I'm fine, can you put me down now?"

"What? Oh…yeah…sorry," he stuttered as he dropped me the last five feet to the ground.

"Oof!" I glared at him as he turned towards the training field, "Oh yeah, that's real nice. Go to save the girl an drop her anyways," I paused and he started to say something, "Aw, I don' care. Let's just get on with training."

He smiled as I tried to stand and ended up falling face first in the dirt. He laughed and I glared at him again.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" I growled.

"Well yeah! After a fall like that, you won't be training for about 20 minutes at least!" he laughed again.

"What?!" I groaned, "Might as well take lunch now then…" I let my face fall back in the dirt as I lay there, not wanting to move.

"EEP!" I squealed as he picked me up, "Put me down!" I squirmed and he only held me tighter to his chest.

"No way! How else did you think you were gonna get back to base, walking?" I was silent, "Didn't think so, just keep it quiet till we get back." He started walking back. He stopped to grab his scythe and my leftover muffin. "Hold these," he handed them to me, "And don't you _dare_ drop my damn scythe, you hear me?"

"Uh-huh!" I had the muffin in one hand and a death grip on the scythe in my other. The three blades facing away from me gleamed. I inwardly squealed. _I have Hidan's SCYTHE! Oh man, this is AWESOME!_

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were almost back. _Aw, I wanna keep the scythe longer…_

"Pull it in, I don't want it hitting the door." He said as he went in. I did as he said.

"OK, we're back, now let me go!"

"OK," he replied as he dropped me again.

"Ow! Bastard! What was that for?" I screamed.

Before he could answer, Deidara walked in.

"I thought I heard you two, un. How'd training go?" he glanced at me and then Hidan, "And why are you holding his scythe, un?"

"It's because-" Hidan started.

"'Cause Hidan's an idiot," I cut him off again (A/N: I've been doing that a lot lately).

"I am not!" he retorted.

"Are so!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"SHUT UP!" We both snapped our heads towards the booming voice. It was Pein. While we were arguing, Konan, Tobi, and Kakuzu, having heard the commotion, had come into the room. Pein was standing there, in the center of them all, furious.

I gulped and tried to hide his gazed with one of the scythe blades. I failed miserably and averted my eyes to the ground instead.

As Hidan and Pein started talking, I grabbed my muffin, sat down against the wall, started eating and watched them. After a few minutes of shouting and flailing arms, Hidan, Pein and Konan disappeared down the hall.

I finished and stood up fast, which I quickly regretted. I leaned on Hidan's scythe until the room stopped spinning. I waited for everything to come into focus before looking up.

Deidara was the only one left in the room. Kakuzu was walking down the other hall and I guessed that Tobi had secretly gone with Pein.

"What d'you want?" I asked him, still slightly leaning on the scythe.

"Is what Hidan said true?" he asked.

"I dunno, what'd he say? I wasn't listening," I responded. _It'd better not be too bad or his scythe is mine now._

"That you fell out of a tree, un."

"Yeah, 'cause he made me climb the tallest one on my first try!"

"He said you already knew how," he replied.

"Yeah, I did, but that doesn't mean I've tried to before!" I paused, "There's something you aren't telling me, what else did the jackass say about me?"

"Nothing, un."

I scowled, "Right…whatever…" I looked towards the hall hoping Hidan would come out. "When they're done, tell 'im I'm in the kitchen."

"Without waiting for a response, I walked to the kitchen. I hear Hidan's hushed voice coming from the first door on the left in the hall and guessed it was Pein's office.

_Hmm…I have time, let's see where these other doors go._ I thought, opening the door on the right.

It was empty, so I went further down the hall. I opened the other door on the left and peeked in.

A bunch of random things littered the shelves and floor. The few boxes up against the wall were overflowing, adding to the mess. _A closet._ I thought.

I decided to come back later if I could to look at some of the stuf.

The last door in the hall led to the living room. This room had an opening on the corner that led to the kitchen.

I propped Hidan's scythe up on the wall between the door and the kitchen and went to get something from the fridge. I ended up grabbing a cup of water and bag of chips.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter and, keeping a watchful eye on the scythe, started eating. I had finished the chips and was just finishing the water by the time Hidan walked in.

"Took you long enough! Come on! Scythe's over there, just hurry up." I gulped the rest of my water and walked to the door, "I'll be out in the field!"

"No you won't! Wait up!" he called.

"Never!" I called back as I ran out. I heard him following me and made a beeline to the door.

As I pulled it open, he tackled me to the ground. He then jumped outside and laughed.

"Beat you," he stated.

I propped my head on my hands and said, "Only because you cheated." I stood up, "Race ya to the field!"

I pushed him to the ground and bolted toward the field, laughing.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Take my poll please, it'll really help! I had to break up the first training day just because of everything that is going on, the next chapter is going to be the end of the day. I promise that the future chapters won't only be one day for one chapter, I just wanted to do that for the training. But I hope you like the rest! I'll try to update faster!!! Thanks again!**

**~Deidara**


	5. Chapter 5 Insanity and Rules

**I love this chapter. I go psycho and if Pein didn't want me alive, Hidan probably would've killed me, brought me back to life and killed me again…I LOVE making him mad!!! And tackling him…I like doing that too. If you've never tackled anyone before, try it, it's SO much fun. But make sure it's your friend, or that'd be awkward…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or any Disney or movie references….there are a lot in this chapter…you'll see…I only own Raikou!! **

**Love you all! :3 Woot! Now, on to the story!!!**

Chapter 5- Training Day- Part 2

"Beat you!" I skidded to a halt at the edge and laughed as Hidan came up behind me.

"But you cheated!" he pointed at me.

"Pointing is rude Hidan-sensei. And let's not call it cheating, let's call it payback!" I smirked, "Now that we're even, can we try walking on water? Then I'll do weaponry and taijutsu till sundown…or whenever I wanna stop!" I smiled at him.

"Whatever. You're one fuckin' messed up chick, you know that?"

"What d'you mean?"

"One minute you're happy, the next you're like a psycho. Your mood's always changing." He pointed out.

"Yep, that's me! But it's not everyday I get to meet the _actual_ Akatsuki. But let's get on with it already!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him off towards the river.

"Not so fast!" he whined as we neared the river and stopped, "Now for this-"

"It's the same as climbing trees, but different. The water isn't solid and it's always moving. You need to balance the chakra…and…" Hidan was glaring at me, "What?!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"That! Interrupting me! I'm your fuckin' teacher today! Got that, bitch?" he yelled.

I sighed. I wanted to save this for later, but I'd had enough with him calling me a bitch.

"Raikou," I stated.

"Hmm?"

"My name, its Raikou. Raikou Maer." I said again.

He smirked, "Bingo."

I gasped. "Pein told you to do this didn't he?"

"Right you are."

"Ugh! I hate you. Lets get on with it already!"

I walked to the water's edge and focused my chakra to my feet. I stepped out with one foot to test it. When I thought that the chakra was steady, I took a step. After the second, my foot sank.

I tried again with the same result. After three tries, I growled at Hidan, "Hello? Teacher! What am I doing wrong?"

"You're using way too much chakra. It doesn't take as much as you think."

I growled again, but tried it anyways. The first try didn't work, but the second I was able to walk to the other shore. I walked back over and pushed him, making him fall.

He shot up and barked at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"I hate it when you're right," I replied.

"Oh? Do I hear jealousy?" he teased.

"What? No!" I said.

He smirked as he walked to the field, "Whatever you say, Raikou. Shall we get stated then?""

I glared as he handed me some kunai and shuriken from his pouch. He set up two targets- one close and one a little farther- and said, "Hit those. When both are hit in the center with all the weapons, you can stop."

I grabbed a kunai and threw it. It landed at the base of the tree. Another hit the bottom of the close target. The third flew past the tree all together. I sighed as I gathered them.

This time, two hit the bottom of the target and the third flew towards Hidan. He ducked and returned it to me. "Oops," I said.

"Try it like this." He threw it and it hit the center.

I tried and hit the center as well. I smiled as I succeeded with the other two. I threw with more force as I aimed for the far target.

One stuck in the tree right above the target. The second stuck in the top and the third bounced and flew towards Hidan again.

He ducked out of the way and glared at me.

"What? It likes you!" I stated.

"Whatever, bitch."

I glared at him and tried again. After three tries, I finally got all three kunai in the center.

"Good," Hidan said as he retrieved the kunai from the target. "Now try the shuriken."

"Haha…you might wanna move away then; last time I tried to throw these, I almost killed someone."

"But that's what they're used for! They aren't called weapons for nothing!" he said.

"Well yeah, but where I come from, trying to kill someone will put you in prison," I explained.

"Whoa. Where the hell do you come from?"

"Um, yeah, about that…let's just say that you wouldn't understand…okay…" I looked at the shuriken in my hand, "Let's see what these mini boomerang-like star-shaped sharp killing things can do…"

I threw all three at the same time and was amazed that they all stayed in the target. I tried again, but they still didn't get close to the center. The third time, I tried throwing them like a Frisbee and only one hit the target.

Hidan got bored and sat down. I rolled my eyes and continued throwing. After five different throwing styles and twenty tries, I finally found a comfortable style and got them all in the center. Hidan, by this time, had fallen asleep.

I smiled, getting an evil thought in my mind. Quickly, I threw at the back target. I missed on my first two tries but succeeded on the third. I grabbed the shuriken and kunai and threw them at Hidan, pinning him to the tree. I then took his scythe and climbed a tree a few yards away. I cautiously placed it at the top, making sure that it wouldn't drop but that it was fully concealed, and I climbed back down.

After I got to the ground, I went over to a different tree and started attacking it with various punches and kicks, letting Hidan wake up on his own.

About two hours later, with two trees beaten, a third half-beaten, and sweat dripping down my face, I heard a groan from Hidan. I walked over and crouched down, breathing hard.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?" I said.

"Raikou? How long was I out?" he asked groggily.

"Three weeks."

"What the fuck?! Did someone drug me?!" he squirmed under the kunai, "Why am I pinned to a fuckin' tree?! Who did this?!"

"Geez. Calm Down! I was only joking! You were only out for a couple of hours; you fell asleep while I was training. So, I decided to have some fun; I pinned you to the tree and stole your scythe. Then I trained for the rest of the time till you woke up," I explained clamly.

"You STOLE me SCYTHE?! Dammit! When is it? Let me fuckin' go, bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass and then get my damn scythe back! Where the hell is it?!"

"Second star on the right and straight on till morning."

"What?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow."

"Huh?"

"Over the river and through the woods."

"What-"

"Platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts. Narnia. Castle Oblivion. Area 51. Bermuda Triangle." I paused. "CANDY MOUNTAIN!" I finally screamed.

Hidan stared at me for a second, speechless, before coming to his senses and speaking up, "The fuck? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Second star on the right refers to Peter Pan. Somewhere over the Rainbow will lead you to MunchkinLand and soon the Wizard of Oz. Supposedly, if you go over the river and through the woods you'll get to grandma's house, but my grandma lives in the country, so I don't believe them." I explained, my eyes wide.

"Raikou…"

I didn't hear him and went on, "Platform 9 ¾ is a train platform that only magical families can get to. It's also where the Hogwarts Express takes students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Raikou…"

I still ignored him, "Narnia is a magical place in another world that some kids found after going through a wardrobe. And they met Aslan, he's a talking lion, and the White Witch, she calls herself a queen, and they fought with the Witch and became kings and queens."

"RAIKOU!" Hidan yelled, slapping me across my face.

I sat dazed before coming to my senses and said, "Thanks. Sorry 'bout that…" then I started laughing.

"Huh?"

"Oh, your reaction was priceless!"

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

"You actually fell for it! You thought I'd gone crazy, didn't you?" I took the kunai and shuriken out, freeing him. I stopped laughing and said, "Your scythe is in the top of the tree, three out and two to the left."

"You really are insane, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably. But I'm gonna train some more, so if you want, you could stay and train, or have some practice battles wit me, or go back to the base. I'm gonna be out here till I drop, so…yeah."

"'Kay, I'll probably stay out for a little while. We can do a few battles if you want," he told me before going and to grab his scythe.

After a few steps, I tackled him, making us both fall. I rolled off and laughed at him.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Rule #1: never turn your back on your enemy." I stated.

"Since when were-"

"Rule #2: always be ready for an attack."

"But I-"

"Rule #3: expect the unexpected."

He turned toward the tree saying, "All right, just let me get my-" I tackled him again, "-scythe…"

"Rule #1 Hidan," I smiled, releasing him.

"Never turn your back on your opponent, but since when were you _my_ teacher?" he asked, backing toward the tree instead.

"Dunno, wanted to change things up a bit. So where were we? Wait!" He paused from the base of the tree, "No scythe. I wanna try hand-to-hand combat first!"

He growled, but came away from the tree and got into a fighting stance. I followed suit and counted down before running and aiming a quick punch to his head. He dodged around to my back and went to punch as well, but I brought my leg around and kicked him the side. As he fell, I kneed him n the stomach, sending him backwards. He hit the ground and I thrust my fist toward his head again, stopping right before it made contact.

I reached out a hand instead, offering to help him up. I smiled and stated, "You weren't even trying, were you?" He grabbed my hand and stood.

"No, I was. I was trying," he answered quickly.

"Right…why do I not believe that I, a girl who just came to this world could beat you, an S-Class immortal criminal? Really? You're a horrible lier. Come on! Fight me for real! I don't think my opponent would go easy on me in a real battle. So come at me!" I told him while bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Whatever…its your funeral…" Hidan replied.

"Okay!" I jumped over to the other side of the clearing. I got into my stance and called, "On my count; 1…2…3!"

He disappeared immediately. I faintly heard him behind me and thrust my elbow back, catching him in the gut. I turned and threw a punch. He only caught it and twisted my arm behind my back. Expecting this, I swung my leg and swiped his feet from under him. I tried to yank my arm away, but he had seen this coming as well and had grabbed my arm with both hands and dragged me down with him.

I cursed as he flipped me over and pinned me to the ground on my stomach. I struggled, but stopped when I realized he was too strong.

He leaned down and whispered, "Give up?"

"Never!" I said, slamming my head into his chin.

He released me and I jumped up and faced him again. We both swung at each other and blocked. We kept swinging, kicking and blocking each other's hits for a few minutes until he landed a strong punch to my face, sending me into a tree. I stayed on the ground, not moving, blood dripping down my chin.

A few seconds late, Hidan rushed over saying, "Shit! Raikou! Are you okay?"

I smirked but kept my face down as he went on, "I didn't mean to! I thought you would've blocked it too! Are you okay? I'm sor-" I tackled him again and pinned him on his back. I wiped the blood dripping from a cut over my eye.

"Rule #4: Don't fall for simple tricks. In other words, don't believe everything you hear and see. Like just now." I tenderly touched my eye, feeling the soon-to-be bruise. _Great._ I got off him and stated, "Also, don't apologize; it makes you look weak. Well, that's enough for me, thanks for the battle."

"Whatever, bitch," Hidan said as he stood up and retrieved his scythe.

"What? Hey, I thought we'd gotten past that already! Don't start calling me that again!" I whined.

"Who said we'd gotten past it? I like calling you names! So what're you gonna do about it, bitch?" Hidan taunted.

"Oh just go back to base and bother Kakuzu, will you? Come get me in a few hours," I told him, waving him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. See you later then," he said, patting me on my head. I flailed my arms above me, making him pull his away.

"I'm not your puppy! I don't like being petted!" I snapped.

"Right, and that explains why you bit me and growled at me," he said, earning a glare and a growl from me, "See? There's that growl again!" He walked off laughing.

"Bastard!" I called after him as I went back to training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I collapsed on the ground, panting. My arms and legs were numb; my muscles were at their limit. I had pushed myself harder than ever before.

I rolled over to look at the night sky, the sun had gone down a few hours ago and the moon was quite high. I guessed it was pretty late and wondered if Hidan had forgotten about me.

I shrugged it off and closed my eyes, waiting for him to come. Exhaustion threatened to pull me into sleep, but I fought to stay awake as I heard footsteps approaching.

I half-opened my eyes and looked blankly up at Hidan. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna crash. You've been out for a little over 3 hours. C'mon, get up, I'll help you back." He said, offering me a hand.

"Mmm…don't wanna…too tired…" I muttered, almost inaudibly, closing my eyes again.

"Well you can't fall asleep out here. C'mon, you can fall asleep back at the base."

I felt myself lifted off the groun but I was too tired to protest and let him carry me back. I felt him stop and knew there was something up; there was no way we could be back yet. However, I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

I snapped my eyes open a split second before he dropped me into the freezing cold river. I fought to stay above water, but my clothes, damp and heavy, dragged me under.

I coughed as I broke the surface again. Blinking water out of my eyes, I swam towards shore. Coughing again, I looked up to see Hidan running off through the trees.

"HIDAN!!" I screamed. All exhaustion and tiredness forgotten, I ran after him, cussing. As I neared the base, I spotted Hidan. I sped up and tackled him just as he reached the door, sending up both crashing through it. The door ripped off the hinges and fell on me. I shoved it off and pinned Hidan down, screaming in his face, "BASTARD! Stupid bastard!" I punched him. Before I could punch him again, my fist was caught by Deidara. He lifted me off of Hidan and held my arms behind me as I struggled to get free.

Hidan was helped up by Kakuzu and he wiped blood from his mouth. He smirked at me and I glared so hard that I was sure he would burst into flames.

I turned the glare on Deidara and he immediately let go and held his hands up defensively. Suddenly, the exhaustion came back in a strong wave and I fell backwards only to be caught by Deidara.

"…stupid Hidan…" I mumbled before falling unconscious.

~Normal POV~

Deidara looked at the girl in his arms. Her face was peaceful, all anger had gone. He then looked up at the others, clearly unsure of what to do in this situation.

Konan walked over and said, "Take her to her room, I'll take care of her." She then looked to the others in the room. "You all can go now, there's nothing more to see. Kakuzu, Tobi, since Itachi and Kisame have gone on a mission, you will watch her the next two days, okay?"

They nodded and she followed after Deidara towards Raikou's room.

**Yay! Training day 1 is over! What will happen next? Wait and see.**

**Sorry for the late update, my life's been kinda hectic lately. But I'll try my hardest to update quicker! I promise. Once again THANK YOU!! Thanks so much for favoriting, reviewing and subscribing! It makes me so happy!**

**Oh yeah, and take the poll and message me if you think there should be some romance between Raikou and one of the Akatsuki members... I'll try my best! But thanks again and I will see you all next time.**

**~Deidara**


	6. Chapter 6 Training Day 2 not complete

**Okay guys, really sorry about the uber-long delay, I've just had a ton of stuff with camp driver's stuff, writer's block etc…. Sorry again, but this will not be a full chapter, but I NEED ideas on where to go with it! I mean obviously she's gonna go train and such, but I didn't want you guys to wait too long, I have mostly gotten out of writer's block and I have a pretty good idea, just tell me what you think and I should be re-updating soon! Thanks again and sorry for the months of waiting…**

**~Deidara**

Chapter 6- Training Day 2

"Raikou…" a voice echoed through the once quiet snow-capped mountains I was currently in.

"Raikou…" it called again and the mountains faded, replaced by black.

I mumbled into my pillow, now awake. I didn't like waking up. I didn't like having my head feel like lead either. I felt a sharp prod in my side as my name was called again.  
I swung my arm out, trying to find the 'off' button.

"5 more minutes, dammit…" I muttered as my hand hit something and the person gasped. "Go away."

"No," the person grabbed my wrist, "You need to get up now."

"But I don't wa-AAH!" I shrieked as he pulled me out of the bed. Kakuzu let go of my wrist and I'm almost positive he smirked under his mask. I slapped him and got up, "Jerkface."

I shivered, all of a sudden cold and looked down at my clothes. I gasped when I noticed I was wearing an unknown tanktop and short shorts. "Where the hell are my clothes?" I yelled, getting a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Calm down!: he cried, backing up, "Konan wanted to wash your clothes; she changed you after you passed out."

I just stared at him with my mouth open, "Oh, well that's just great…now I'm cold _and _violated. Ah…I guess as long as it was Konan and not one of you…guys, its kinda okay…its still really awkward." I said, fake pouting.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed and I shifted uncomfortably. My stomach growled loudly and I cursed at it and inched toward the door.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast. I probably shouldn't make Kisame wait too long." I told him.

"Actually, Kisame and Itachi left on a mission yesterday, so they won't be back for a few days; I'm your watch today. Tobi is tomorrow and Deidara is still on for Wednesday." He informed me.

"Oh…okay," I paused, "Wait…TOBI is my teacher tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I thought it was strange as well."

"Yeah…haha…" fear crossed my face as I headed out the door. My feet took me in the direction of the kitchen while my mind was dreading the next day.

_Well that can't be good. He already knows that I know he's Madara. I always have wanted to meet him and talk to him before…why am I so scared now? Oh yeah, 'cause he can kill me._

I came back to reality and walked into the kitchen. I immediately regretted it; all the guys stared. Zetsu went back to eating, not caring about what I was wearing, and Tobi ran up and glomped me.

"Good morning, Raikou!" he screamed as he buried his masked face into my shoulder.

"Uh…morning to you too, Tobi…" I said trying to pry him off of me. "Tobi, OFF!"

He obeyed and went back to sitting at the table. "Good boy." I told him as I walked to the fridge. I chuckled at Tobi's happier mood as I opened the door and grabbed out some milk.

When I closed the door and turned toward the cabinets, Hidan put his arm around my exposed shoulder.

"Hey, how 'bout letting me give you a hug too~," he cooed.

"No, how 'bout," I peeled his hand off of me, "you keep your horny, women-deprived hands to yourself, perv."

"Oh, feisty, I like it! What're you gonna do about it?" he asked, putting his arm around me again.

"This," I grabbed the hand on my shoulder, spun out of his grasp to his back, twisted his arm and pinned him to the ground. I grabbed his hair and lifted his head. "Are you gonna try that again?" I asked, watching his half-closed eyes.

"Probably," he smirked.

I slammed his face into the ground and lifted it back up. "That's not a good answer. Now are you going to try that again?"

"Eh, prob-"

He didn't finish as I slammed his face down again. "No, one more time."

"Um…hmm…"

I slammed his face down a third time.

"Ow! Bitch!"

"You didn't answer fast enough. Now get up; you're bleeding all over the floor." I smile, getting off of him.

He stood up wiping his bleeding nose and screamed, "BITCH! That's _your _fault! Why'd you go and do that anyway?"

"For two reasons; One: you were half-asleep and hitting on me. Two: you aren't supposed to be in here anyways. So get out!"

He smirked, "Who says I was half-asleep?"

"Go on, I don't have the time or patience to deal with you!" I shoved him out the door.

He stopped the door from slamming into his face and leaned toward me. He whispered, "Oh, you know you liked it."

I leaned in and hissed, "In your dreams!"

"Well than don't wake me up."

"Ugh, get out!" I pushed him out and closed the door. I leaned up against it and took a deep breath. I noticed Deidara staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing; just…wow, un…"

"Not you too!"

"N-no! Its not that, un! I-I mean…umm…" his face reddened and he looked everywhere but at me, "Um…I, uh, we don't get many girls here…so, uh…"

I sighed, "Don't worry about it, just, uh, just eat your breakfast."

I walked over to grab a muffin and could tell that Deidara was staring at me again. I ignored him and quickly finished my muffin.

"See ya later buys," I waved, walking out.

I walked into the couch room and noticed Kakuzu wasn't there. Unfortunately I also noticed Hidan was.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I w-wanted…wanted to…" he left the rest in a mumble.

"Wanted to what?"

"I want to fuckin' a-apologize," he cringed, "for earlier, dammit!" he barked.

I stood there shocked, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, Hidan! What did Kakuzu bribe you with?"

"Kakuzu doesn't have that much power over me!" he griped.

"Fine…what did Pein bribe you with then?"

"He ddn't either!"

"Then wh-"

"NO ONE! No one bribed me with anything! I just felt like apologizing! Is that so wrong?" he roared.

Once again, I was shocked. "N-no, it's not that! It's just…so unlike you!"

"I know! So shut up about it!" He screamed as he stormed off and slammed his door.

Kakuzu walked out, "What's that all about?"

I responded, "Hidan…was being nice!"

**And that is where I'll leave you for now. Sorry, its short and it leaves you with a cliffie; I will get that wrapped up soon. I have more written, its just that that would leave you wondering what one of them is going to say next, and I like this cliffie better because that one would just be like one of those crappy endings for a book when you read the last sentence and turn the page expecting more and saying "That's it? WTH? Where'd the rest of the story go?" So I didn't want to do that to you! Yay for being nice! This should be re-updated soon! Thanks for sticking with my stupid writer's block! You're all awesome!**

**~Deidara**


End file.
